wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightsky
Description "Alright. Fine, my looks don't matter. Even if I look pretty good..." ~Nightsky. Nightsky is a bright pink, with purple markings across her eyes. Her horns and claws are also purple. She has the body of a Skywing, but the glare and personality of a Nightwing. She is quite a pretty site. Her wings are orange with dots all over them. She has a rather long neck. Her eyes are purple, and usually silted. She often wears a small, red bandana around her neck, which glints against her scales. She also wears a scout jacket, with a number of badges on it. She has black jeans, which are often covered in grass stains, that she often wears. Personality "Shut. Up." ~Nightsky. Nightsky is often angry, but very quiet. Around her friends, she is very friendly and calm. She keeps a lot of secrets. She has a charm, which can be almost unbearable to dragons who already think she's pretty. Because of this, she often gets what she wants. But really, Nightsky is insane. She hates to admit it, but she is crazy. At day, she seems very normal, unless you make her very mad. She is scary when insane, killing or torturing other dragons just for fun or for reasons. She tries to stop herself from this, but she often can't. She has been mentally abused. And there's nothing she can do about it. She also enjoys solving puzzles and mystery's, liking a nice brain teaser. She also likes sweets, always being the one to take at least three pieces of cake or 5 cookies. She hates sour food, and will explode if someone tricks her into having something like a war head. History "No. That is a secret I plan on keeping." ~Nightsky. Nightsky grew up at the camp, even when it wasn't summer, as her father made her stay there. He always kept secrets from her, and she wanted to find out about it. Of course, she once followed her father into The Night Garden without him knowing, and followed him into the tunnels. She saw what happened down there, and scared, she tried to go back up, but her father found her. He knocked her out and brainwashed her, unknowing that he accidently filled her mind with gore, blood, murder, and other stuff that a young dragonet never should have learned. This mentally abused her, as it seemed it all focused on her, and all the violence made her snap. She secretly killed and tortured dragons, even though she tried to control it. She will take over as the counselor for Cabin High when her mother retires. Relationships "I know a few people. Why?" ~Nightsky. Nightgale- Nightsky knows her father is keeping a secret from her, and even though she doesn't remember she has before, she wishes to find out his secret. She works as a CIT for his Nightgale's camp, Camp Wilt. Wildfire- Nightsky isn't very happy that she will be taking her mother's job, but still thinks she is a very nice and cool parent. She often goes to her when she has problems. Quotes "Nononononononono...." "Shut up and get back to work." "After all, you are very strong, aren't you~?" "Perhaps you would like to have your head cut off?" "I... I want to stop, but, I can't..." "You have no idea what I've gone through!" "I'm losing my sanity." Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Mentally Unwell